Without You
by evilnightwing0212
Summary: He's a fighter, he's brave, he's a brother, a master, and a friend. To me, he's what I have been longing for eight years... But mostly, Kanan reminds me of someone I used to adore, but lost through a shot in the dark... My father. WARNINGS INSIDE! Rated T because I'm cautious. Mainly will revolve around Kanan's and Ezra's bond. Based on song 'Without you by Breaking Benjamin.'


__Capture __

__**Okay, first off I have became a HUGE fan of this series, it is better than the one they showed on Cartoon Network! I enjoy the hilarious moments between Ezra and Zeb- I literally DIE of laughter! But what has captured my interest was the relationship between Ezra and Kanan. They seemed to have that calm, yet very touchy to the heart relationship- not romantice or anything. **__

__**Ezra is like a disobedient, stubborn, average teen, and Kanan is like that over-reacting, strong, and stern figure (yet humorous). Whenever Ezra screws up, he always has that shadow hiding him from danger. Not to mention he gets a hell of a lecture. **__

__**Yet, I noticed like most of us had, that Ezra is Kanan's weakness AND strength. This is just the timeline relationship between Ezra and Kanan, including the rest of the team, and how they deal with the hardships of taking care of their new youngest of the team. I might even add my own twists... Okay I WILL add my own twists! **__

__**WARNINGS: Rated T for blood, cursing, and maybe few gore.**__

__**2 Warnings: Fluff, cuteness, Father/son/Leader/Master!Kanan, Overprotective!Kanan, and just pure famiy bonding. **__

__**Disclaimer- I don't own!**__

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <em>If Kanan had been the one to witness Ezra's capture. Maybe this could be the part when he realises his weakness? Or strength? Or maybe nothing at all? (Zeb will play a part in this as well!) <em>**

**_Part 1 _**

* * *

><p>As Kanan, Zeb, and Ezra, and the other two members of the Ghost ran down the corridors, the<em>ave<em> high alert that Kallus and his men were right behind them. Ezra- being slightly knew to this 'being chased to our death' ordeal, was mainly the one afraid and struck with rapid conclusions of how his fate would end. He was only fourteen! All he wanted to do was steal a crate of merchendise to sell at the market for survival, but nooo- he was dragged into a stupid conflict between this highly death wishing group and the Empire.

/I SO wish to be back home/ the voice in his head spoke.

Kanan stopped in front of Sabine and Chopper. "You guys board, Sabine; Tell Hera to take flight- we're leaving soon as possible," he ordered. Sabine nodded and her and Chopper ran down the corridor that led to the ship. Next, Zeb and Kanan and Ezra ran to follow. Zeb shoved past the teen, causing the teen to stumble a bit off his feet. He glared at the creature that pushed rushed away . Kanan hardly made eye contact with the younger and nudhed his head to the exit, beginning to follow Zeb. "Come on, Kid!"

Ezra nodded and took a running leap forward, when something snatched him by the backpack. With a strong yank, he was pulled against something firm, and a arm gripped him in a head lock. Another held his head from thrashing. Immediately, Ezra screamed, "Kanan!"

The Jedi stopped in his tracks by the cry and swished around to see that it was Kallus holding the boy in place. His eyes widened and he turned his heel. "Kid!" he cried.

Before Kanan could get any closer, Kallus pressed a sword towards Ezra's head. "One more step and the boy dies," he warned. Kanan stopped. He feared for Ezra's life more than his own. Ezra struggled against his captor. "Let me go!" he demanded. The arm around his neck tightened, cutting him off with a choke cough. Konor felt rage boil inside him for the kid he had barely met.

With a low growl, he lifted his hand up and swiped it, sending everyone to the wall. Ezra was able to escape Kallus' hold that had released him from the blow. The teen scrambled to his feet and ran towards Kanan, who stretched a hand towards him.

The exit doors began to shut close as Ezra made it closer. He wasn't going to make it. The boy sighed and closed his eyes, making a desicion. It only took mere seconds, for he knew his answer from the beginning. His eyes opened with fierce determination inside them. "Sorry," he whispered. Before Kanan could realise what was going on, but yet heard the whisper, Ezra shoved him back with as much strength the teen had, sending him through the closing doors. Kanan was drowned by confusion as he gazed back at the teen; Ezra's saddened face was all he could see through the small closing space of the door.

_"Ezra!" _Kanan screamed before the doors fully shut closed. The man stumbled feet and ran to the door. Before he could use the force to reopen it, a green force field had blocked his fast. But Kanan wasn't giving up there. Taking out his lightsaber, he began trying and cut or demolish the force field in front of him. "Ezra! _Release him you bastards! He's innocent!" _Kanan shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping that at least one gurd could hear him.

Nothing.

/This cannot be good, nononono! This isn't damn good/ he thought in panick. Suddenly, something hit him on the back of his head, sending him into a state of unconciousness.

* * *

><p>Agent Kallus walked to Ezra's cell. He was rather angry that their targets had slid away from his grasps, but on the otherhand, he was quite glad that they had manage to capture one of the Ghost members. Kallus threw on a thin lip grin. With this... <em>child<em>, he will surely lure the rest . If he knew the _Ghost_ well, that even one worthless life of a child's could bring them towards their moral like bees to honey.

But the thing that made him queastion was what in starlights were the _Ghosts_ doing with a child? Perhaps a streetrat child. The child must mean something to the damned team if he was neccesary to tag along. That man that was part of the team seemed quite angry through the boy's capture- how stupid was that child GIVING himself to them. But that man... Something was quite odd- he seemed to have the capability of a... No. They were all dead! Kallus shook the thought out of his head.

"Let me through," he ordered the guards.

They stepped away and the cell doors opened, revealing Ezra sitting atvthe foot of the uncomfortable surface. Kallus stepped inside and strolled directly in front of the bed. "I am Agent Kallus of the Empurial security Burrows," Kallus introduced, "and you are?"

"Jabba the Hutt," Ezra said with a straight face.

Kallus' eyebrows raised by the teen's form of rude humor, but ignored it. The last thing he wanted was a smart mouth. "Look, I just met those guys today- I don't know anything," Ezra defended. "You are not here for what you know, _Jabba. _Your are simply jere to be used as _bait _upon our return to Lothal."

"Bait?" Ezra snorted, "you mean- wow you're about as bright as a binary droid. They won't come for me; people don't do that anymore." _  
><em>

Kallus saw the sadness that glinted in the younger's eyes and lowered down to his eye level. He sucked in a breath and without warning, he scraped the front base of his fingers swiftly on Ezra's collar as if he were dusting something off, making Ezra pull back a bit. The man then stood straight and began to walk away.

"Search him. Then secure him here," Kallus ordered his men.

They nodded and moved in. As they stalked towards Ezra, the boy instantly guarded his backpack- the only valuable possession he had with him at the moment. The mmguards had no problem with snatuching away from his arms, knocking him to the ground. "Hey!" Ezra complained as one grabbed his wrist and pulled off his sling shot. "Let go!" the boy growled, pulling his hand away. The two guards then walked out and locked closed the doors.

Alone, in the dark, with no defense, Ezra felt helpless. He frowned and sat up. "Great."

He played on a strong face, but deep inside he was afraid. What were they gonna do to him once they had captured the rest of the _Ghosts_? If the Empurials did so catch them, what were they going to do them alone? Ezra sighed. He just prayed that his sacrifice was not in vain.

"Now I'm stuck and all I have..." Ezra pulled out the cube he had taken from the ship and glared down at it, "is this stupid... Ugh!" He threw the cube to the wall. It fell to the floor with a 'clank' and lied there motionless. /I just need to calm down/ Ezra thought and sat on the hard surface, clasping his hands in front of his face. He thought... and thought... but little did he notice that the cube was bonding with something inside him.

Slowly, it hovered into the air and each of the object's corners pulled far apart. Now the cube was in front of Ezra. A holigram of Obi-Wan Kanobi appeared.

_"This is General Obi-Wan Kanobi. I regret to report that our Jedi Order and Republican have fallen, with the dark shadows of the Empire rising to take their place..." _

Ezra perked up with a gasp and stared at the holigram with full attention.

"_This message is a warning and reminder to all surviving Jedi: trust in the force." _

Ezra raised an eyebrow. /The Force? What was that?/ he questioned himself. Hmm...

* * *

><p>Kanan awoken with a painful feeling at the back of his neck. His vision was regaining itself from whatever had hit him awhile ago, yet his memory was a bit foggy. "Oi? Kanan you alright?" Zeb's voice spoke. Kanan moaned and sat up, rubbing the large bump. "I... I think so?... Golly, what hit me?" he questioned. Zeb helped his friend up and chuckled.<p>

"You tell me."

"What happened?"

Zeb's lips went thin. "We barely made it out- that's what happened. We're in hyper," he replied. Kanan nodded and tried regaining his thoughts. "Right..."

Then it hit him like a high speed train to his chest.

"_Ezra!_" he cried. Before Zeb could stop him, Kanan tried to go out the doors. Zeb wrapped strong arms around the young leader's torso. "Oi! Calm down!" he growled.

"Damnit- Zeb let me go! We have to save the kid!"

"No we don't Kan! It's too late for that! We barely just met him!"

"No it's not! It's never too late to save a life, Zeb- not with us, especially if it's a child in need!"

"Don't make me do what I hate to do, Kanan!"

Kanan growled. With no thought at all, he used the Force to repel the creatures body feet back till Zeb went head first into the pilot room door. Kanan gasped in horror. "Oh God- Zeb!" he cried, rushing towards the fallen team mate. The Pilot room doors slid open.

"Alright, what's," Sabine cut off with a gasp. "Zeb! What happened?" she demanded, lowering to Zeb. Kanan stammered. "I... I-I..."

Instead of giving her an answer, he ran into the pilot room. He stopped near Hera. "We have to turn back," he exclaimed. Hera was surprised. "What? Why?"

"Ezra has been captured."

Hera's eyes widened. "What?! Kanan how did this happen?!" she demanded. Kanan looked down sadly. "We were leaving, and-and the kid... It's all my fault- he sarcificed himself so that I could get out- I tried to save him, but... They guarded the doors before I could get a foot near them."

Hera's gaze lowered as well. "Oh no... What are you gonna do about it?" she asked. Kanan looked at her. "Me? Alone?" Hera rolled her hands.

"No! I'll join you, silly!... Now... How about we go and get that kid?"

Kanan smiled, but then sighed. "I don't know... Zeb's right, we just met this kid, Hera... Maybe going back for him won't be-"

"Woah woah, that's not the Kanan I know. The one I understand, he would not stand down going against the Empire, nore would he stand down for a person in need. I know we just met, Ezra... But... He went back for you..."

Kanan lowered his gaze.

"Think about that, Kanan..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yeah, this may or may not "follow the series" but I will improvise by adding fillers and stuff along the way. Just right me what you think and if this story should survive. I promise you it will get ALOT better<strong>_


End file.
